Home Sweet Home
by Angelic Romance
Summary: kitty is going back home in the valley and she gets an unexpected companion along the way. There are going to be more stories and characters to go along with this one. I don't any of the characters but the idea is mine of course. Kietro


Impacts of the many adventures of Pietro and Kitty takes place right after Pietro makes a heel turn against his father and Xavier, Scott and Jean Grey goes M.I.A after Jean is transformed into the Phoenix. I'm going to be working on these stories as well.

Most of everyone at the institute goes back to their origins of life and seek a road on their own. Scott goes to search for Jean while Pietro and Kitty have an unbeknownst destination that they share.

Kitty is going back home to the valley. Pietro doesn't want to be found by his father so he tries to go to places that would not likely reveal his whereabouts. He figured going to the opposite places of where he would like to go would more than likely take the trace off of him. That particular place was the country. I also gave Kitty a new ability. I call it post-monition which is a past term of premonition. Instead of reading someone's mind and seeing the image in her head, she is able to project the origins of things meaning she can not only see people's past, but the past of objects as well. I think it's pretty cool since everything has a story to it.

These are also other adventured before they join S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers where they encounter other beings throughout the Marvel universe.

Note in these stories, Kitty grew only a few inches, maybe two or three but she still looks and sound the same. Pietro has gotten taller to the height of 6'0 but his face, hair and voice is the same just slightly deeper.

No Place like Home

Things at the institute were not functioning well as it's main concrete mutants: Jean, Scott and Xavier were not there to run things and keep everyone is shape as well even out the balances between their personalities. Kurt has gone back to Germany, Ororo went to New York to be near her nephew and family, Logan went back to Canada; Bobby, back to Boston, Hank went off to the island of Genosha to further discover his nature of being a beast, and Kitty boarded a train and headed back home to the valley.

No one knew quite for sure what they were to do next but to find and make a new path for themselves. Kitty figured she would go back home and exercise her powers as well as learn to fight and learn to fence.

The train ride was long and the passing subway centers were dark. Each time the train neared the valley, the lighting became dimmer and dimmer until the light was no longer clear and blue, but a dim brownish-yellow. Her parents constantly called to make sure she made it through her journey safely. Kitty, now 17 years of age was curious to know where her new life would lead her. She hasn't once been home since the discovery of mutants. She didn't know how she would be welcomed back home if she were to be welcomed at all. She was very nervous but kept the feeling bottled it by thinking about how happy she would be once she saw her parents' faces. The thought made her smile and temporarily forget about the cruelty of the world.

It was only 5 more stops until she reached her destination. She noticed that the train carried fewer people as they came closer to the valley. Apparently no one really traveled there which was why there were seldom people that resided there and why the land was so spacious. _I don't know, I kind of like the silence around here. Although I really wish I had someone to talk to right about now. Or like, maybe I should just be careful what I wish for because I just may end up talking to a mutant hater._ She constantly peered out the train window and watched the speeding images of the subway lights that made it look like a yellow stream of light.

After the train made it to the third stop, more people left and very few replaced them on the ride. When 10 people got off, then maybe about 2 or 3 more people boarded. But not in her train cart. She was there with one other lone figure. The figure had a long, jet black trench coat with a brown hat, blue jean pants with black combat boots. The color of the shirt could not be seen being that it was covered by the coat. Kitty tried not to stare, but it was the only other thing she saw other than the stream of lights and the train cart itself. The figure just lied there apparently sleeping. She dared not make a sound for fear she would draw negative attention. _Like, I would not want the blame pointed at me me if that person wakes up too early. But how would they know if they were at the right stop?_ She wondered to herself. But then, just as they made it to the fourth stop, the train intercom came on announcing their specific location. _Oh well, like I guess I didn't think of that. Maybe that guy isn't asleep or maybe he has to be a light sleep to hear where the train stopped_. _But if if was me, I'd probably miss my stop since I would have slept through it._

One more stop to go and she was home free. She couldn't wait to feel the breeze blowing on her carrying the diverse smells the country could offer. But of course she would miss the crowded malls and the many gadgets out in the city that seemed to take forever to reach her home. She was suddenly disturbed as the figure began to tap his feet quickly on the floor. Well, it explained whether or not he was sleep. Kitty tried to return to her thoughts, but the frequent tapping rendered it impossible to return. She was becoming vexed at the noise but decided to be patient with the other traveler. _After all it was a long train ride. Maybe this guy is like, bored to tears or something._ She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and turned to once again look out the window. She could see that the train was out of the tunnel and that it was dark out. The moon was full so it emitted enough light to show the moore of pure green grass. Well of course in the moon light, it looked more like an ocean made out of grass.

The sight was beautiful, but rather not enjoyable sine the tapping of the other traveler's foot continued to rap on the train floor. Just as she was about to blow, the tapping stopped. The figure instead stood up with his hat still covering his upper face and the collar of his shirt covering the lower part of his face, and began to walk back and forth. Kitty buried her head in her hands as sleep was beginning to take over. Only about 20 minutes left before she would reach her stop.

She lifted her head back up to the sound of crinkling paper. The guy who was on board took out a piece of paper that looked like a map. It was wrinkled and old-looking. She tried not to stare too hard or she she might get the attention she was not looking for. Just then, her phone rang again. She didn't bother to look at the number that was calling because she already knew it would be one of her parents calling.

"Hello? Hi mom I already passed the last stop and should be home soon..." As she was talking, she seemed to have gotten the attention of the figure in the trench coat. "...Okay then, I'll see you in a little while, bye." after the beeping of the phone signaling the end of the call, the only other sound she heard was, "Pryde?" At that word, a chill ran down her spine and she felt cold sweat. _Like, how does this creep know my name? Oh gosh, I hope he's not like, a psychic psycho or something. _Then she heard it again, "Pryde what are you doing here?!" The figure asked taking off of his hat revealing his face. Before he got a chance to fully uncover himself, Kitty already had an idea of who it was. "Pietro! What do you mean what am 'I' doing here?! I should like, be asking you that! What are you doing here?!" She said with much excitement. "Ah, Ah, Ah Pryde, I asked the question first.

Besides, you didn't have the permission to answer a question with a question." "Like now is not the time to play around Pietro, just tell me what are you doing here?" "Still didn't answer the question." he responded looking as slick and sly as ever. "I'm going home, why is that any of your business?" "Well as it just so happens, I plan on staying out here in this miserable place and an excuse of a way of living." "Well, if you think that so little about it, then like, why do you want to stay out here?" She raised a brow with suspicion. "Because..." was all he said. "Because...What?" "just because..." he said beginning to tease. "because of what?!" She was starting to lose her patience with him. "The suspense is killing you isn't it Pryde?" "Fine then forget it. Like, I don't even care to know anymore. Whatever it is, you can keep it to yourself."

Pietro was not expecting that kind of an answer so he tried again. "Well, you see, I'm here doing something top..secret." he said the last two words easily and carefully. He knew no one could resist wondering what such a secret was. Teasing was the most fun he had since the beginning of the ride. What was even better, it was his favorite teasing target. Such good timing and the perfect place where there was no intervention from anyone. Good timing because he was just about to loose his mind from pure boredom.

Kitty bit her lower lips and tried with all her might to restrain from asking what was so secret about going to the valley. What could possibly be done there? He was right, the suspense was beginning to become too much to bear. She eased her pupil to the corner of her eye to take a look at him. He was standing there with his arms folded and his signature crooked grin. From the looks of it, he was up to no good. Then she just remembered one of her recent abilities. She turned to give him her undivided attention. She then gave another answer he was not expecting. "Alright Peitro, you don't have to tell me. I'll just, you know, like, figure it out." Now it was his turn to raise a brow.

Kitty reached over and took his hands into hers. Now he was even more perplexed. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kitty closed her eyes and began to levitate from her seat. This was one time she was glad no one was around to witness her using her powers. When she opened her eyes, she began to project Pietrio's origin of reasons for going to the countryside. Pietro could see what she was seeing. They were literally looking into his past. In the projection, she saw as Pietro was discussing his future plans with himself aloud. After she got her answers, she ended the projection and levitated back down in her seat. "Aha! So you're here fleeing from Magneto. But what I can't understand is why you would choose a place where you're like, sure to lose your patience." "Well, if you were actually paying attention, then you'd see that Magneto would have no interest in trying to look for me way out here because it's the last place on earth you'd find someone capable of speed such as mine in such a place that moves so slow." He spoke in a lecturing tone as well as explaining. Just going over it again out loud made him cringe that he actually went through with his plan. After all of his previous failed ideas, that one seemed the most foolproof.

"Okay, okay, I see. But why did you have to choose this particular countryside? It's not like there aren't any other countrysides." Pietro put on a vexed face, "What do you mean why I chose this particular place?! It's not like I found a map that shows everywhere you're going and I suddenly decided to tag along! I mean seriously!" Pietro exclaimed raising his hands. Now Kitty was the one with the vexed face, "Alright I get it! But still, why does it have to be where I live?!" "Are you really asking me the same question? I just told you!" "I'm not talking about as a matter of fact Pietro, but like, why? I'm asking as far as, why me? Or like, why has fate chosen my home for you to hide out!" "Well, I guess fate didn't want me to be bored. So I'd say fate is on my side. Besides I need to know how to get to Orange Gate Vineyard. You think you could at least help me out on this one Pryde." Pietro's facial expression changed into a sanctimonious look. "Besides, this serendipity of my choice may just turn out to be helpful to you." he said once again sanctimonious and a stance to go along with it. Kitty was boiling underneath. "What serendipity?! If you call this coincidence a serendipity, then you have got to be out of your mind. If anything, it's unfortunate!" Pietro started to smile as he could see he got under her skin. "Well, well, Pryde it looks to be that I struck a nerve. So tell me, what exactly did I say to get you so hyped up!" he said still smiling boastfully.

After blowing a few puffs of hot air and frustration, she finally answered, "Because, Orange Gate Vineyard is just around the corned from where I live." her answer was sulky. "Hmph. So I was right! Well it looks to be I won't be so bored after all. Besides, I could always have someone around so I could entertain myself." Once he was done speaking, the intercom of the train came on, signaling that they have made it to their destination at last. The train came to a complete stop and the doors opened. Kitty and Pietro was so busy in their conversation, they failed to realize this. "So you're just going to use me to entertain yourself?! Okay! Like, I knew you were a jerk, but now I really know you're a jerk!" "Is that the best you got Pryde?! Because if it is you need to do better than that! Oh wait a minute, I guess you would have to rack your brain for an eternity to find the right insult, slowpoke!" Whenever he called her that, she just wanted to phase his heart right out of his chest and literally have his life in her hands. Just as she was about to lay on another insult, he changed the subject, "So you say that this place is just around the corner of yours, am I right?" as much as Kitty didn't want to answer that, she felt compelled to tell him since she had already once before. "Yes okay. Like, give me a break. Besides, you're not planning on going there tonight are you because that place should like, be closed by now. It's like, almost a quarter after twelve." "Well I'll just have to find my way around that now wouldn't I?" Kitty raised a brow. "Are you like, saying you have no where to go or something?" Pietro's heart flustered a bit. Did he really give himself away? How was he supposed to answer that? All he could do was stand there, flabbergasted. He then looked the other way without saying anything, which in turn gave him an opportunity to notice something else.

"Well, if you really don't have a place to stay like, then that's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, you've never even been around here before so you have no idea what to do." That simple reassurance gave her a perfect idea. "Hey! You know what!" Pietro jumped a little as he heard the exciting words leave her mouth, "If you agree to not to pester me all the time, I'll let you stay at my place and I'll even show you how things work around here." Pietro turned back to kitty and put on one of his mischievous smiles. "I guess you're right Pryde. But I see that little offer you just gave me will have to wait since we're about to miss our stop." His thumb pointed at the closing doors behind him. "Ahhhh!" Kitty screamed as the doors were closing. "Like, why didn't you say anything?!" Kitty grabbed her belongings in one swoop and then onto Pietro's arm and ran for the closed doors. She phased themselves out just as the train was beginning to move again. "you know, I have a feeling that we would have simply walked out of the door if it hadn't been for you talking so much." Pietro was pleased with what he said. That only made Kitty angrier. "So what was it that you were saying?" Pietro finished. Kitty felt like she was doing a good deed at first, but after his remark just now, she didn't know whether or not to leave him behind in the dust to find his own way or to not give into the anger he was expecting from her. She then figured she was not going to play into his game and satisfy him further.

She went from hurled over from frustration to standing up taller with a little more sense. She mentally dusted herself off and looked deep into Pietro's eyes with pure intensity. The way she looked at Pietro made him gulp. "Like I was saying, I'm offering my home to you if you promise not to pester me." She put her hands on her hips and made herself look and sound as firm as possible. Pietro had to admit that Kitty was very challenging when it came to him trying to pressure her from pure annoyance. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. "Alright fine, I accept your offer. But I still think you're slow." Pietro said smiling since he knew he knocked her off of her rocker again. Kitty balled her fists and straightened her arms stiffly at her side. "You said that you wouldn't pester me if you accepted the offer! Liar!" "Wrong Pryde. I promised not to pester you. But I never promised not to give my point of view. And from my pint of view, you're still slow." With that, he once again found his triumphant stance folding his arms across his chest.

All kitty could do was glare at him, completely speechless. She wanted to say so many things all at once, but they were so clouded in her head that all she could do was mumble most of the things she was thinking. Of course Pietro wasn't able to make out what she was saying, nor did he try because he knew he had that round won. Kitty knelt down to pick up her things and headed over to the corner of the train station's wall. She started to dial her parents number to alert them of her arrival when Pietro zoomed over to where she was. "What are you doing?" "I'm calling my parents to let them know I'm here. What does it look like I'm doing?" She said annoyingly. "Why are you calling them when all you can do is just go home and tell them in person?" He said in a 'duh' tone. "Because as you can see, I have no transportation. The only transportation I had was the train which took me as far as I can go and now that I'm here, I'm moving on to the next step." She continued to dial as she spoke. Pietro thought for a minute before speaking. "Say do you have a Gps on that thing?" All kitty did was raise a brow before nodding slowly. He whipped it from her hands before she could even say "Hey!" He asked for the address to her house. She reluctantly gave it to him zealous to find out just what he was up to. Once he programmed it, the screen gave a visual route. "Great! Now let's go." Before Kitty could answer, she felt the wind beating against her body with a harsh gust. She felt so much wind that it made her shiver. About 15 seconds later, the wind stopped. When she opened her eyes, she was in front of her house. She looked back and saw Pietro with his arms folded and his sardonic grin. "You see Pryde, when we do it your way, things just get complicated and tend to go awfully slow. Do it my way and you have a win, win situation." Kitty stamped her foot again the gritty pavement of the driveway. "Listen Maximoff! If it weren't for me then you'd have nowhere to be in the first place. Second of all, if it _wasn't _for _my _phone, then there is no way that you could have like, even found my place! So with that, you may have the physical ability, but I have the resources! Hmph!" She had officially evened the conversation out. Little did they realize they both helped each other. One or the other simply wanted more praise and to stand out a little more than the other as it has always been between the pair.

Just as Pietro was about to retort, they heard the sound of the front door open, revealing Kitty's parents. When they got visuals of their daughter and the stranger with the hat, they excitedly ran over. "Kitty? Oh my gosh I knew I would feel great when I saw you again, just not this great!" Exclaimed her mother. Her father on the other hand awaited his greeting but his attention got split in two when he noticed Pietro. Her father gave her a half hug and a quick diverse greeting. "Um, hi Kitty who's your friend here?" Kitty tore her grip from her father and introduced them to each other. Pietro felt kind of awkward in their family welcome so he found a way to try to escape their vibe, "Um, Well I see everything here is taken care of so I'm just gonna go ahead and go now." He said with a shaky smile. "Wait where are you going!?" Kitty yelled after him before he could get started on his quick feet. "I'm just going to go ahead and check out the Orange gate Vineyard." he said a bit more calmly. "Tonight? I thought I told you that place would probably be closed by now. What are you going to do when you get there?" Before Pietro could answer, her mother intervened. "Well Mr. Maximoff, Kitty has a point. Besides the walk up there would take a toll on you especially at this time of night. You're not from around here are you?" She said with a bit of suspicion. "Actually, this is my first time being in a place like this, so I guess you can say that I'm from the total opposite of the world." He said in one of his charming-like voices. Her mother snickered a little before saying, "You sure have a good sense of humor don't you? Well, do you have a car or anything?" "Nah. I just travel on foot most of the time." he said casually.

Kitty wanted the conversation to be over with because the night air was chilly and she was ready to go to bed. "Well mom you see, when I went to the Xavier institute, there were others like me except with different abilities. In Pietro's case, he's very fast. Even faster than a car which explains how I got here on such short notice in case you were wondering that." Her father then added some things. "You know, I was just about to ask how was it that you got here so fast. Your mother and I were just coming out of the door to go and pick you up at the station, yet when we walk out, here you are standing in the driveway with no kind of transportation to show for it." That made him wonder a bit. "Say, Mr. Maximoff, just how fast are you exactly?" He raised a brow. Pietro looked from left to right without moving his head and then looked back at Mr. Pryde. "You mean you want a demonstration or something?" he said in a puzzling tone. Kitty came up with a suggestion. "Hey Pietro, run in the house and grab a refrigerator magnet from the fridge." Kitty knew her mother kept magnets on the refrigerator to keep up with certain schedules around the house. Pietro ran and then came back. It was hardly noticeable when he left. It took him a second to return with the magnet in his hand. "Well I got this one. I didn't know exactly which one to get." He held up a magnet in the shape of the letter p (Because their last name is spelled with magnetic letters of different colors. The P was blue.) Kitty's parents rubbed their eyes with astonishment. "That was completely amazing indeed." Her father said with his mouth still hanging open. Then he got an idea. "Say do you have a job around here anywhere as of yet son?" "Well, yeah it's at the Orange gate Vineyard. I start tomorrow." "How about I give you a deal." Pietro was hoping deep down inside that it was a deal he could 'deal' with. Mr. Pryde continued, "I'll offer you my home if you can spare the days you have no work to help get things done around the house. With your talent, I recon that things around here could go just a little bit faster. Tending to a farm takes a lot of time and hard work you know."

Kitty felt like bashing her head as did Pietro. _The things I get myself into. _Pietro thought to himself. Kitty began to panic inwardly as she tried to figure a way to get her dad to reales Pietro from his deal. "Well you see dad, I had already offered him a place to stay until he could get everything worked out for himself. That would probably be about a month give a take, but like, don't give too much because he would probably be outta here before you know it. So like, if you could just end that offer..." "Nonsense Kitty, I'm pretty sure he would like it here a lot. My Boy, you can stay here as long as you want." _Yeah right dad, you're like, just looking for someone to cut your workload in half. Not that it's a bad thing, but bribing someone, that is like, totally insane. _Kitty thought to herself. Then she was immediately caught with another thought. _Oh that's just great. That means I'm going to be stuck with Pietro for like, a while. Aw man. Why me?_ She turned her gaze up to the sky as though someone form above would give her an answer.

Pietro began, "Are you sure you just don't want me to just stay for maybe a few days and then be on my way?" Pietro said nervously and desperately trying to find a way out of being held hostage by people who didn't know the first thing when it came to speed. "We'll see how you do tomorrow and I'll think about it okay." Was all he said. "Well I don't think you should hold him here against his will dear. Besides I have a question to ask." Mrs. Pryde stated. Both Kitty and Pietro put their hands together in praying position and began to pray like they'd never prayed before, hoping the question was something that related to his intended time on being there. Mrs. Pryde proceeded to the question. "Are you two dating in any way?" She asked with a raised brow. Kitty and Pietro looked at each other and then away and said together, "What?! No way!" they gave disgusted looks. The older Prydes exchanged a look of confusion. "Alright, like I had a long ride here and I'm ready to take a hot bath and get ready for bed." Kitty said hoping to end what was going on in the middle of the driveway.

"Alright fine, everyone in. Pietro, I'll be showing you where you'll be staying." Said Mrs. Pryde with a hint of sleepiness in her own voice. Pietro and Kitty gave each other a challenging stare before pacing up the gritty pavement. Pietro then said in a whisper, "This is all your fault Pryde! Why did you tell them I had speeding powers? They never would have insisted on me staying here without that little bit of information." "My fault? They wanted to know who you were. I just can't like, lie to them. Besides you're so impatient you probably would have given yourself away anyways." They ended their little dispute when they reached the door.

Kitty ran up to her room where her journey of being a mutant first began. When she opened the door, everything was just as she left it. She threw her bags in the corner of the room and plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She began to reminisce how she had first fell phased through her bed and ended up in the basement. Down below, Mrs. Pryde showed Pietro around the house before leading him upstairs to his new room. "This here is the guest room...where you'll be staying for however long." "Looks cozy. Thanks. Besides, is there anything else I need to know about?" "I'm pretty sure Kitty would help you on that tomorrow some time. Until then, get cleaned up and if you want, you can go downstairs and warm up some of the leftovers from tonight. We made it for Kitty's return but unfortunately the train ran late and everything was put at a set back. But I think it would be great that Kitty would have someone to keep her company." She said all with a warm smile. Pietro kind of twitched at the end of her sermon. With everything said, Mrs. Pryde ended the conversation with a sweet good night and then retired to her own room.

Once Pietro was alone, he turned himself out of his trench coat and lay his hat on the end of the bed. He let out a solitary sigh, _I just hope I can get used to this place before I go mental._ He observed the room carefully. _Well it has nice carpeting, a nice view from the window. The pictures...well...I-I really don't care. The bed seems comfortable. _He knocked on the nightstand to the right of the bed set with a lamp on top. _Nice sturdy oak. Kind of sort of like a hotel or something. Oh well, I guess I might as well earn a quick living and then make a run for it. Or maybe I'll just stay a while and figure out where Pryde gets her interest and maybe find the origins of why she's so slow. But then again this place pretty much explains it. Katherine, I feel really sorry for you._ He shook the thought afraid that he would end up thinking about her too much. Pretty much from experience. In some weird way, he had to admit to himself that he was kind of happy that it was Kitty that he ran into on the train. To him, it truly was a serendipity.

Kitty took a nice long hot shower. She thought about grabbing a bite to eat but she was just too tried. It was going on 2 o' clock and she didn't want to miss out on another minute of sleep. Although she was at home, she had to get back used to being there since she had grown so attached to the institute. That abruptly made her think about Scott, Jean and Xavier. Wolverine of course but mainly the first three. She also hoped that someday in the future she would meet back up with all of her friends and they could all hang out together again. She began to recollect those days and smiled at the warm memories. Sure there were some bad times but they always stuck together no matter what the challenge or situation. She ended her shower and stepped in front of the mirror with a blue towel wrapped securely about her. She wiped the steam off of the mirror and took a good long look at herself. Although she had post-monition, she was curious to know about the future and how much things would change. The first glimpse of change that she realized was when she decided not to put her hair in a ponytail, but to let it hang low this time. She sighed a lonely sigh. The bathroom wall was connected to her own so all she had to do was phase right through. She dressed in her PJ's and was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

The next morning, She had awakened to the smell of cooking. She looked around and took in her surroundings. "Oh my Gosh. It's been so long since I was back in my own room. I wonder what mom is making for breakfast." she drowsily spoke to herself out loud. She phased into the bathroom to wash up for breakfast. When she phased through, she let out a scream. She had walked in on Pietro while he was brushing his teeth with his shirt off. "Geez Pryde don't you knock!" he said halfway mortified. "Okay like, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having anyone here." "Alright spare me the details I just wanna get cleaned up if you don't mind." "Well gee. You don't have to tell me twice." before she went out, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Pietro lifted a brow. "I guess privacy is a luxury in this place." He said while continuing to brush his teeth.

Kitty returned to her room and brushed her teeth in there. She hummed a joyful hum and then the image of Pietro without a shirt on played back in her head. Her face went scarlet. The room apparently got hotter for some reason and an involuntary smile spread across from cheek to cheek. _Oh my goodness! Like, what am I thinking? _She shook it off. When she heard the bathroom door open, she knew Pietro was out. She phased back through carefully to make sure he was indeed gone. The coast was clear, so she entered and carried on with her clean-up. Now that she was finished, she headed down stairs with a very optimistic attitude. "Like good morning everyone." "Morning." her parents said at once. Pietro looked off to the side and said, "Yeah." when she saw Pietro sitting there at the table, an image of him earlier kept playing in her head. She blushed and tried not to let anyone notice. Once everyone was at the tabled, they blessed their food and began eating. Pietro didn't waste any time eating his food. Kitty's parents looked at him with amazement. Pietro was so busy trying to get to work, he didn't notice the blank stares he was getting. He gulped down the last of his juice and then said, "Well everyone, I'm off!" "Wait a minute Pietro you just can't go using your powers around here!" kitty shouted to him. "What do you mean I can't use my powers. This place is barren it's not like anyone is going to see me. Besides, I'm so fast they wouldn't see me anyway." before kitty could say anything else, he was already gone. "Ooh! If I could just get my hands on that pest!" She said out load. She turned back around to face her parents who was looking at her the same way they stared at Pietro.

"Did I say that out load?" She said bashfully. "Well I guess I'll go ahead and start on my chores since school is out." "Not before you finish you food. You need the energy." her mother said. "Right." Kitty said under her breath. She sat back down at ate her food. _This is going to be a long summer. _Kitty thought to herself sulkily.

This story is just an overview of how Pietro came to stay at the Pryde residence. There is a story before this of how everything happened and I will be working on those too. Until then.


End file.
